(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a PDP in which an address discharge can be stabilized and reactive power consumption caused by capacitance between neighboring address electrodes can be reduced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A three-electrode surface-discharge type of display is one exemplary structure for a PDP. The three-electrode surface-discharge type of PDP includes sustain electrodes, scan electrodes, and address electrodes. The sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes are located in parallel on the same plane of a front substrate. The address electrodes are provided on a rear substrate in a direction crossing the direction of the sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes.
Barrier ribs are provided between the front substrate and the rear substrate, both between the sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes and between the sustain electrodes and the address electrodes. Discharge cells are formed by the barrier ribs where the sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes, that are located in parallel, cross the address electrodes. The discharge cells are filled with a discharge gas.
The PDP selects a turn-on discharge cell through an address discharge by a scan pulse applied to the scan electrodes and an address pulse applied to the address electrodes, and implements images through a sustain discharge by a sustain pulse alternately applied to sustain electrodes and scan electrodes of the selected turn-on discharge cells.
The sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes of the PDP are provided near the front of a discharge space. The PDP generates a plasma discharge between inner surfaces of the sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes and diffuses the plasma discharge toward the rear substrate. The plasma discharge excites phosphors within the discharge cells to generate visible rays that form an image.
The sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes provided at the front substrate reduce the aperture ratio of the discharge cells and lower the transmittance of the visible rays, which are generated within the discharge cells and directed toward the front substrate.
Therefore, the three-electrode surface-discharge type of PDP has low brightness and low luminous efficiency. If the PDP is used for a long period, an electric field causes charged particles of the discharge gas to generate ion sputtering in the phosphors. The ion sputtering in the phosphors may result in permanent after-images.
As an attempt to eliminate the generation of the permanent after-images, a recently developed PDP is configured such that the sustain electrodes and the scan electrodes encompass the lateral sides of the discharge cells, and the address electrodes are provided on the rear substrate. As a result, the aperture ratio of the discharge cells can be increased, and the transmittance of the visible rays can be improved.
However, this recently developed PDP may still have a limitation in that a discharge between the scan electrodes and the address electrodes is not stable because a distance between the scan electrode and the address electrode within one discharge cell is not uniform throughout the entire length of the scan electrodes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.